


Unfold

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Yuuki is away, Cullen lets his imagination wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfold

**Author's Note:**

> I marked underage as a precaution, Yuuki is sixteen in the main story.

“Stay here, I’ll be back soon…” she told him.

That was, of course, hours ago. Not that he was particularly concerned about it, at the end of the day, a bit of alone time was fine. Yuuki swore they’d spend some time together, do the things he was dying to experience with her, a proper winter evening. He leaned back, an arm propped behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Generally, he had spent most of his time away from her concerned for her safety, but today, that was different. The more he tried to focus on literally anything else, the more he thought of her. Cullen sighed, fighting it clearly wasn’t going to work, the way she looked the first time he had ever laid eyes on her, that one picture wouldn’t go away. Worry, fear, a brief moment of pride, but then, when she looked his way, it all changed. The look he now cherished being the first he ever saw, directed towards him, anyway. Wide eyes, parted lips, turning into a slanted half-smile, a nervous wave in his direction. Her outfit, barely there, of course, but he hadn’t thought about it too much at the time. Now, his mind was twisting it, changing the events, subtly at first, tempting. He frowned, shaking his head in an attempt to stop the influx of indelicate imaginings.

“Maker, that isn’t what happened…” he scolded himself.

Heaving a small sigh, he stretched, laying down now, his hands resting lightly against his waist. Rolling his eyes, shifting uncomfortably, slowly responding to the exaggerated visions playing in his mind.

_She smiled at him, waiting patiently for the others to go on ahead. Satisfied that they were alone, she stepped towards him, her steps slow, almost playful. Large, glimmering jewels searching his face for some sign, frozen clouds lingering with every freezing breath._

_“Are you cold?” she would ask._

_“No more than usual” his stubborn reply, adjusting his collar a little higher to block the wind biting at the nape of his neck._

_Reaching for his hand, she brought it closer, mouthing his fingertips slowly, unexpectedly hot, drawing his other hand towards herself, pressing it under the band of her bra, watching his shifting expression eagerly._

_“W…what if they come back?” his voice cracking slightly._

_“What about it?” she challenged._

She didn’t even have to be around to work him up, he was discovering. Grumbling under his breath, he tugged his pants down, barely under his hips, just enough to free himself. He barely touched it, as if hoping it might go away on its own, a finger slowly, hesitantly tracing the veins. Loosely curling his hand, he gave in, returning to his thoughts, vaguely questioning when the last time he actually did this was. Truthfully, they hadn’t really had as much physical contact as he pictured, he could certainly list off more people who were more ‘involved’ than they were. Bull for one, different people all the time, sometimes multiple people at once, not that he had asked, he was always oversharing. The very idea of such a thing was too much for him. Before they had come back, the number of times they made love was easily counted on one hand, this level of freedom had perks.

_She let go of his hands, presenting her back to him, lifting her long locks, a shy, yet sensual glance over her shoulder reserved for him. He fumbled nervously with the clasp, watching it fall away. He reached around her slim body, covering her breasts eagerly, circling her stiff nipples, pinching and twisting, prying a soft moan from her. He pulled her back against him, hard already, pressing against her, the thick leather frustrating. She tugged his hands away, turning to face him, warm touch sliding down to pull at the ties, his pants slipping down, his throbbing cock slipping out of his boxers. Her hand grasping him firmly, perfect, not too hard, but not too gentle, rocking against her slightly. Licking his lips, he moaned softly, dipping his head down, mouth slipping around her nipple, sucking gently, tongue gliding around and over._

_“You can touch me, if you wish…” she almost begged._

_He didn’t need to be invited twice, sliding his hand under her black panties, lower, grazing her core, probing slowly. Lips parted in a silent cry, arching against his fingers, he pressed into her, a soft whimper of pleasure echoing._

Groaning out, he twisted onto his stomach, rolling against his hand, biting the pillowcase. He swiped a finger through the wetness, shivering excitedly. Every muscle down his back pulled tight, clenching reflexively, his imagination getting the better of him, so vivid he could _feel_ her.

_She freed herself from him, leaned against a wall of rock, snow falling away as her palms flattened against the stone. Yuuki jutted her hips back suggestively, once more gazing at him in offering._

_“Are you sure this is alright?” he croaked._

_“Would I make the offer if it wasn’t?” she argued._

_A good point, he hurriedly pushed her panties down, adjusting her positioning, bent a little further down, his grip firm on her waist, wasting no time bucking into her, a sigh of relief when every inch filled her, muffling a soft whine buried in the curve of her shoulder, grinding against her faster than he meant to, wanting to take his time and enjoy the way she felt._

Cullen buried his face in the pillow, muffling his gasping cries, losing focus faster with every stroke. Too close to stop now, squeezing his eyes closed, jerking spasms spreading through his body, tensing, unable to move for a moment, spilling into his hand, panting out heavily.

“Yuuki…” he breathed out.

“Yes, Cullen?” she purred.

He froze, hesitantly glancing back, unsure when she had come in, the sound of the door escaping his recollection. A smirk drawn over her lips, he blushed brightly, shamefully, hiding his face again, though he moved to sit up slowly.

“I was… that is to say… I mean…” he struggled to come up with any excuse.

“You were?” she asked teasingly, interested in what he might settle on.

“I missed you?” he offered quietly.

Scraping a hand through her hair, not moving to close the distance between them, nodding her understanding. “Of course, my love. I missed you too, though it appears you have me beat.”

He reached for a nearby cloth, wiping his hand nervously, sneaking a quick peek. She set her bag down, teasingly raising her shirt up, stopping just under her breasts, tilting her head playfully. She was clearly teasing him now, though he admitted he wasn’t against it.

“I could show you just how much…” he growled seductively.

A look like she was considering it flashed across her face, a brief moment of uncertainty that she might actually refuse hit him. Slowly, as if intentionally drawing it out, she moved towards him, kicking off her boots as she did. Impatient, he reached for her, bringing her down against him, his hands slipping under the back of her blouse, sighing to himself. How rarely fantasy became reality, while it wasn’t identical, it was more than enough to satisfy his need for her.


End file.
